narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Rinka
Rinka is a freelance kunoichi who was born in Kumogakure. However, she is a pacifist and, as such, outright refused to take her village's chuunin exam. Upon running from her home because of this, she has become a missing nin, though she does not seem to be too high on the elimination list, as she is still merely a genin. Appearance Rinka is a slender, albeit short, woman with pale skin. Her hair color is a pinkish shade of silver and is always worn in a long, loose braid that she often drapes over her right shoulder. Her eyes are rather peculiar, her left being golden while her right is an oceanic blue. Some might say they represent lightning and water. Because of a recent attack, she now has a wolf's bite mark on the right side of her neck, near her collarbone. Rinka is very likely to be seen wearing her favorite cream-colored dress with a bow over her bosom, even in the summer when the long sleeves might seem absurd. She will almost never be seen wearing shoes, as she says that they trip her and slow her down. The sound of bells always precede her arrival, as she wears a single bell earring in her left ear and it seems to ring with every move she makes. Around her throat is a simple choker of blood-red leather, almost making it look like a collar. When Rinka is expecting to fight on a mission or somesuch, her attire changes a bit. She still wears her dress, only now she will roll up her sleeves and put on a black skin-tight sleeveless jumpsuit underneath her dress, its length stopping just above her knees and coming up to the base of her neck. She will never be seen fighting without her father's black coat draped over her shoulders, its black fabric and golden buttons contrasting with her usually-bright cream dress. Another thing she will never fight without is her Kumogakure headband, which she ties loosely around her waist as a belt. Personality Rinka is quite cheerful, though she wasn't always that way as a child. She can be shy when meeting someone for the first time, but is quick to warm up to them if they seem nice enough. She is quite defensive when it comes to friends and will not hesitate for a moment to protect them. Her sense of justice is strong and, if she thinks someone is being unfair, unjust, or cruel in any way, she can get quite riled up. Though she is usually a very happy-go-lucky girl, Rinka is prone to dramatic mood swings with the smallest trigger. She is emotionally volatile and usually ends up lashing out at people when she is upset, though she regrets it instantly. She likes to keep herself busy so that unhappy thoughts do not overwhelm her, so she might often seem hyperactive. Despite detesting violence, Rinka will take it upon herself to protect anyone who she deems worthy of it, which is usually anyone in danger. She likes to be a heroine, but doesn't like to be thanked for any of the good things that she does, as it just embarrasses her. History Even before Rinka was born, she'd already lost her father on a mission to Sunagakure. Distraught from her husband's sudden death, her mother clung desparately to all that she had left of him: the twins growing within her. Though, despite that, she would never live to raise her daughters. On the summer night in Kumogakure that Rinka was born, the rest of her family was destroyed, leaving only her tiny screaming baby body in the arms of the doctor who'd delivered her. He felt pity for the complications that led Rinka's mother and twin sister to die soon after she'd left the safety of her mother's womb, and decided to take her in for as long as it took for her to grow old enough to fend for herself. The Doctor showed her no love, only pity, in the years she stayed with him until she became old enough to enter the Ninja Academy. On that day, he told her where to find the place her family had once called home and sent her on her way with only a farewell and nothing more. Living alone was difficult for someone so young, but Rinka was strong enough to manage, even flourish. She saw nothing in the house of her family that seemed familiar, except a black jacket with golden buttons and embroidery, not even the pictures of the cheerful couple that had given her life. Attending the Academy, Rinka absorbed all of the knowledge she could and spent every day training, never having any time to make friends. She had been alone always, so who even needed people who could only take time from her training? Even though she spent all of her time training and gathering knowledge on becoming a good shinobi, Rinka was still only average on her tests and barely seemed to graduate. The Doctor didn't come to congratulate her when she received her official Kumogakure headband. During her time as a Genin, Rinka continued to train as much as she could, but there was also time set aside to socialize with her teammates. This little bit of companionship was all it took for her personality to greatly shift and it is how she became the cheerful, though complicated, girl she is today. At the same time, she grew to care for her teammates and did not wish them to see harm. She pushed and pushed as hard as she could to get them to change their minds about doing the more dangerous missions, but they would never listen. They assured her that they were only Genins, so they couldn't really get hurt at all. For the most part, they were right. When time came for Rinka and her teammates to take the Chuunin Exam, she was whole-heartedly against it. She'd heard of the horrors that took place during the Exam, the violence and injury, and wanted no part of it. Running from Kumogakure seemed her only option, even if it meant leaving her friends behind. She knew they couldn't take the exam without her, so she didn't even feel very guilty when she put all of her belongings into a single backpack and snuck out into the night. Category:Female